


To fly and be big

by 4444shawna



Series: You are alone here [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4444shawna/pseuds/4444shawna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nori for terrifying Tolkien week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To fly and be big

Very cold. It's very cold. You are very cold. Fingers are numb. Toes are blue. You still walk on. Boots heavy around your feet. Snow to your thighs. You trudged on. It's very cold.

The ravens have gone wild. You are alone here. Its very cold here. The ravens circle you from above. The sky's so blue it lets the snow fall easily. From the trees the Ravens watching. Its very cold here.

You didn't mean for this to happen. You didn't mean to be here. But you are alone here. They won't find you here. Nori can you see the sky from when you're sitting on the ground. Why are you on the ground Nori. Have your feet gone numb Nori. Your hands are blue nori. Your hair. You're beautiful star hair. Frozen, frozen to your head. What drove you north Nori. The Ravens watching. Very cold.

Your brother. Your brother he drove your north. He blamed you. Your brother Dori he blamed you for Ori. He blamed you for making him adventurous. He told you to leave. He told you not to come back. It's very cold. The ravens are watching you. They circle from above.And you are alone.

Do you see your fingers Nori. They are black. You can't feel them any more Nori. The ravens are dancing around you. They are hungry. Its vary cold. And you are alone.

GET UP NORI. Nori you must get up. The ravens are hungry. GET UP. The snow is cold. You are alone. Get up Nori. Your face is long past numb. Your teeth stop chattering. You need to get up Nori. YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW NORI. The ravens are watching you. They are hungry. You are alone. And its very cold here.

You try and bat away the ravens as they descend on you. You can't move to much. Your hands are black Nori. Its very cold. Nori you must get them off of you. Nori. NORI.

You are alone here. And the ravens are hungry.


End file.
